Emergency Power
by live2rite
Summary: The lights go off at our favourite military base, wonder who caused it and who's sneaked into Sam's lab, Jack and Sam fluff
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I'm just taking a little break from 'I can't believe this, ya know that muses are like when they have a story swimming in your head.

Emergency Power

Sam Carter was working late … again. As she looked at the device in front of her, the world around her went pitch black.

"Aw crap!" she muttered, carefully pulling her hands away from the device so she didn't accidentally break something. She slowly made her way to the door feeling her way along the desk in order to go and help Siler with the repairs when she felt that someone had entered the room. "Hello?"" she called out, "Who's there?" but even as she asked she knew the answer to that question, just like she knew every time he was around her, "Jack" she whispered smiling gently.

She felt a hand touch her cheek, the thumb caressing gently and suddenly there was no need to ask what he was doing there. The emergency lighting kicked in at that moment bathing the room in a soft red glow that just about highlighted Jacks face. She couldn't help but stare him in the eye knowing that something was about to happen that they had both avoided for years and as he leaned in her only thought was 'finally!'.

Their lips met briefly in a soft, very innocent kiss and he gently pulled away to look for any indication that she didn't feel the same as he did. Sensing the reasons behind his hesitations, Sam almost laughed. Instead she decided to help him out, placing her arms around his neck she pulled her body flush up against his, hearing but ignoring his small intake of breath at the contact, she waited impatiently for him to take the next step which he did all too willingly.

This time when he kissed her there was a passion that filled him and that passion was transferred through the kiss to her that made her toes curl with anticipation. She ran one of her hands through his hair and started teasing him by playing with the bits of hair at the nape of his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her waist drawing her even closer to him but still Sam yearned to be closer still, she felt his tongue beg for entrance to her mouth which she readily allowed. They stayed like that for several minutes until they had to break apart for the necessity of oxygen.

They stood together with their foreheads touching and breathing heavily until their little world was shattered by the emergency PA's louder crackle shouted:

"_MAJOR CARTER TO THE POWER ROOM"_

They both laughed softly and Sam started to ease herself from his embrace until he stopped her by pulling her to him again.

"Come round to mine tonight, I'll cook" he invited gently and despite her better judgement, knowing that even what they had just done would be reason enough for Hammond to court marshal them, she found herself nodding with a wide smile spilling onto her face.

"I'll be there at 7" she promised and allowed herself one last kiss before heading for the door but she suddenly stopped and turned back round to face him having realised something. "Jack, what exactly did you do to cause the power to go down?"

In the dim light she saw him look guilty and then say, "I caused a little overload" he continued at the look on her face, "What? I had to think of someway to get the security system off line" he reminded whilst pointing at the security camera which was no longer emanating a blinking red light.

A/N. Just watched one of the season one episodes of Friends where Ross tries to make a move on Rachel during a power cut and thought it had potential, of course I just had to add that it was Jack that caused this particular power cut, but hey that why we love him so much right? Because he's so resourceful! He he he, please review pretty pretty please, luv Nicki.


	2. Dad's little visit

A/N. Right well I technically wasn't planning on writing any more, it was meant to be a one shot but with the amazing reviews I got and a few people wanting to know what happened next (especially bookworm37's review) got me wondering as well so I started thinking and now I _have_ to write this next chapter. Anyways now I've ranted for a sec here's the next chap.

Sam was smiling. No scrap that, she was grinning like a mad woman. It was 0530 and the power had been down for half an hour, she had been working all night before this and she was actually in one of the best moods she had been in for the past couple of months. Every time she had looked up at Siler, he had been looking at her like she was going crazy. Maybe she was. She had, afterall, no more than half an hour ago, kissed her CO and then agreed to meet him at his home later that evening. So why was she grinning like a mad woman. She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts until later, she focused on the last wire. She replaced it and then put the cover back on the fuse box.

"Ok, try it now" she told Siler. A second later the lights came on causing Sam to blink and she could hear a chorus of cheers echo around the base.

"Excellent work Major," came the amused voice of the CO she had been obsessing over. His voice startled her and as she tried to rise to her feet as fast as she could she hit her head on the door of another open fuse box door.

"Ow!" she sighed as she was knocked back down. She looked up at Jack with a hand to her head to see him wince in sympathy.

"Ouch Carter, you should be more careful" she could hear the playful almost flirty tone to his voice and the madwoman grin spread across her face again as he helped her carefully to her feet.

"Oh I will be sir" Jack's eyes twinkled at the response and then he seemed to realise that they had company, he cleared his throat and then continued his conversation, "I want you to get some shut eye now Major and that's an order, you were up all night playing with your new toy and now you've restored us to the land of light so … go"

"Sir I still have to finish adjusting the naquada …" she paused at the blank look on his face, "I mean finish playing with my new toy, Colonel"

"Ah! No! sleep Carter, order, go" he smirked.

"Yes sir" she agreed reluctantly and followed Jack out of the room. They walked in companionable silence until they got in the lift and then Jack started to talk.

"So Carter, have fun?" he asked,

"With the overload that a certain someone caused? Yes sir" she smirked back, "by the way, what are you going to tell the General about the Overload?"

"I don't know anything about any overload Carter, in fact ya know me, I'm pretty clueless in most things"

"Yeah well I can think of at least one thing where you're definitely not lacking in knowledge" she dead panned whilst looking straight at the lift doors. Jack stared at her in shock at the innuendo and then followed her out of the lift when the doors opened, smiling as well. The corridor was deserted when they arrived at Sam's quarters but being acutely aware of the security camera Sam couldn't give him the kiss she desperately wanted to instead she looked him in the eye.

"Well, I'll see you in a few hours then sir?"

"That you will Major, but I don't want to see you until you're nice and rested" he chanced and small wink at her and then walked away leaving her to walk into her quarters.

After about 6 hours of sleep, Sam was awoken by the Klaxons blaring and the distant but still loud.

"UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVITY"

Sam groaned and pulled on the trousers that she had taken off to go to sleep and ran from the room. As she entered the control room she ran into Jack (literally).

"After you Carter" he offered.

"Thank you Sir" she walked over to the computer next to Harriman and spoke to Jack and General Hammond, "It's the Tok'ra Sir" she told them.

"Yay" Jack responded sarcastically.

"Well open the Iris, Major" General Hammond told her. As the Iris opened Jacob Carter walked onto the ramp.

"Dad!" she said happily as she walked into the room with Jack and Hammond.

"Sam, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm good dad, you and Selmac?"

"Oh ya know, the usual, George, its good to see you"

"You too Jacob" Hammond smiled.

"Dad!" Jack yelled enthusiastically, "I missed ya old buddy" he said in his usual 'I'm bored and I'm gonna act over the top fashion'. Jacob rolled his eyes and responded.

"It's good to see you too Jack, I hope you've been taking care of my daughter" he asked with his eyes twinkling. Jack's smile faltered slightly and he shot a quick glance at Hammond, who just looked amused however Sam looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Dad!" she admonished but was cut off from further warnings by Jacks answer.

"Oh you know Carter, Jake, she can take care of herself and then we're here to make sure she gets enough sleep" Sam stared at him, "What! Did I not just have to tell you to get some sleep?" he asked like he was asking a question of a five year old, Sam decided to play hard ball this time.

"Well you know that the base lost its power and along with that the security systems went down, it was a top priority to sort that out before anyone could take advantage of it" she said silkily and then added a quick "sir" on the end. She could tell that Jack was amused at the insinuation but didn't let it show. She looked back at her dad and asked, "So why are you here dad?" Jacob grinned evily and turned back to George.

"I just need to ask George a question really" Hammond looked surprised.

"What about, Jacob?" he asked puzzled.

"I was wondering when you were gonna tell me about the youngest addition to the grandchildren of George Hammond club" he grinned and Georges puzzled face. Hammond laughed.

"You came all this way for that? Yeah little George was born last month, a healthy 7lbs 1 oz."

"Are you staying tonight dad?" Sam asked uncertainly and Jack pricked his ears up at this.

"I thought I could make use of some temporary quarters here and then ship out early, I need to be at a Tok'ra base"

"Sure Jacob you can use the VIP quarters"

"Good, well I haven't slept in 30 hours so I'm gonna hit the hay, I'll speak to you later Sammy, you guys too"

Two hours later, in Sam's lab, Jack entered. He wandered in and picked up the nearest doohickey to him.

"So nice surprise from dad earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah I was wondering how long it would be before I saw him" she smiled

"Well, anyways, just checkin' about tonight" he said slyly glancing at her.

"7" she firmly stated, not looking at him but smiling non-the-less.

"Sweet!" he said before placing the doohickey down and wandering back out the lab leaving a amused Carter behind.

A/N. ok so I decided that I'd leave the actual date for one final chapter, I just want to see if you guys liked this one first so please please review. Thanx guys luv Nicki


	3. The Date

A/N. ok so here's the long awaited update he he he, Thanx for all the awesome reviews on this, it was really great reading them all! Anyways here we go. I hope it lives up to expectations!

Sam was floating on cloud nine. She had finally made all the necessary calibrations to the doohickey (otherwise known as the naquada reactor) she had been working on and it was working at 102 efficiency. She couldn't help but smile, at best she'd been expecting 97 but this was amazing and as well as that she had a date with Jack tonight. She looked at her watch and almost choked on the mouthful of coffee she had taken. It was 17:30, she had to leave and now or she wouldn't have time for a shower. She quickly closed down her equipment and grabbed her bag and then locked her lab as she left for the surface. Luckily she didn't bump into anyone who needed anything from her so she made it through the checkpoints in record time. When she reached her house she literally ran straight to the shower, then she chose her outfit and got ready. Being in the military she was out of the house with 15 minutes to spare before she was supposed to meet Jack and OH MY GOD was she nervous. As she pulled her car onto Jacks driveway, she pulled her small silver Honda so it was hidden behind Jacks trucks and then made her way to the his door. She knocked and then a few seconds later, he opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sam, come on in" he gestured towards the living room but Sam followed him towards his kitchen, "You want a beer?" he asked.

"Yeah, please" he reached into the fridge and pulled out two of the Guinness' that were seemingly always in supply. "Thanks" she muttered and took a giant swig of the beer in an effort to quell the nervous feeling in her stomach.

"Wow, bad day huh?" he commented with a small smiling tugging at the end of Jacks lips.

"Nope good day, bad nerves" she said. Jack sighed and turned the oven down. He led her into the front room.

"I guess we should talk before anything else happens tonight" he said nervously.

"Well … yeah I guess you're right" there was a moment of silence whilst they each tried to decide how to start the conversation, "So why did you kiss me today?" she asked, taking the initiative.

"Because I had to, I … god Sam you must realise that we've spent seven years of our lives ignoring whatever there is between us and I just can't ignore it anymore" he leaned forward and gently kissed Sam, "You do realise how much I love you right?" he asked taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently.

"Wow!" she said blinking, looking a bit taken back by the sudden confession of feelings, "Well, I sure as hell do now" she smiled at him and then kissed him back.

"Well, ok I guess that we're gonna have to talk about the regs as well huh?" Jack asked when they broke apart.

"Yeah" she sighed and looked at their joint hands.

"Well they are the only thing that has stopped me from asking you out so many times before and I know that I've gone through all the options in my head before so I'm thinking that you probably have too, so maybe we should talk them out" he suggested.

"Ok well one is I retire from the Air Force and try and get rehired as a civilian, two is you retire and work as a consultant, three is we sneak around" Sam ticked off the options that she had always considered.

"Well, one wouldn't be any good when we're stuck on some god forsaken planet, unable to get home and you're not their to help us, two I'd go nuts not being able to protect you guys when you all go off world although it would be cool to know that you would be coming home to me every night" he smirked, "and as for option number three, I could do that but I don't know if I could work with you everyday and not do this every time I want" he kissed her again and pulled her into his embrace.

"I know what you mean" she sighed, "there's always the option of going and asking Hammond what he could do but I think he'd probably have a heart attack and then throw our asses in the brig" Jack suddenly broke their embrace.

"Well, nothing has to be decided right now" he stated briskly, "Let's have dinner and watch the movie and then we'll decide" he looked her dead in the eye and she found herself agreeing.

The evening was very relaxed after their initial conversation. They had the dinner that Jack had prepared and then sat down to watch one of Sam's favourite movies of all time. Sam was a typical romantic comedy girl, although she wasn't the girliest or the most lady like of women and the fact that she worked in a very male dominated work place she still loved romantic comedies (something that Jack and Daniel often teased her about). Tonight they were watching "Love Actually", which Sam claimed to Jack was really quite funny, even to a guy who loved to blow stuff up and wasn't boring because it had so many different plots going at once. By the end of the movie Jack had to agree.

"Wasn't the woman who was in love with the Prime Minister …" Jack began.

"Natalie" Sam interrupted whilst leaning against Jacks side.

"Yeah her, what else has she been in?" he asked.

"Well she did release a few songs a couple of years ago, though they weren't huge hits and she was in an English TV soap called … wait a sec … it was based in London, oh yeah 'Eastenders'" Sam remembered.

"How do ya know that?" Jack asked which caused Sam to blush.

"I used to have a pen pal in the UK and she used to tell me and then when the internet hit she used to send me the episodes as attachments to be watched in media player"

"Pen pal in England? You never cease to amaze me" he flipped her on her back and kissed her soundly as he lay down on top of her, causing her to giggle.

"Why Colonel, what are you doing?" she giggled again whilst pretending to be shocked.

"Well Major, I was hoping to convince you to stay" he answered in between kisses. They both became more serious as the kisses became more passionate.

"You don't have to convince me to stay tonight Jack" Sam replied getting up from the sofa and holding her hand out for Jack to take which he did without hesitation. As they walked into Jacks bedroom he told Sam what he really meant.

"I meant stay forever" looking her in the eye, he noted the surprise and then the joy that appeared there. She didn't need to answer and Jack spent the rest of the night convincing her it would be a good idea.

Jack woke up the next day to a persistent knocking on the door. Jack sighed and kissed Sam on the forehead before slipping out of bed and pulling on his boxers. He yawned and made his way to the front door, when he opened it he was as surprised as hell to see Jacob on the doorstep.

"Dad!" he exclaimed with an involuntary glance towards the bedroom, "What are you doing here … I mean at this time in the morning, I thought you were shipping out early"

"Jack, I need to ask you a couple of questions"

"Uh huh, sure" he looked past Jacob to his drive and was happy to see that Sam's car was behind his truck so it was hidden. "Do ya wanna come in?" he gestured towards the front room.

"Yeah just for a second" Jacob walked into front room and Jack closed the front door and called after him.

"I'm just gonna go and get some clothes on Jake, I'll be right out"

"Take your time" he called back as he sat down on the sofa. Jack walked quickly into his room and shut the door quietly behind him. He walked over to the bed where Sam was still sleeping peacefully. He really didn't want to wake her up but he knew that she had to know what was going on so he leaned over to her and kissed her shoulder softly, kissing his way up her neck.

"Umm that's nice" Sam smiled and opened her eyes, "Morning" she said softly and kissed Jack on the lips. He couldn't help but smile despite the fact that her dad was in his front room waiting for him.

"Err Sam … I hate to have to cut this scene short but I just wanted to warn you that your dad is in my front room right now" he told her gently. Her expression changed in the blink of an eye, from pure bliss and happiness to shock and a little bit of fear. "Don't worry I don't think he knows you're here I just had to warn ya so you didn't come in the room whilst I'm talking to him" Jack stood up and pulled on some sweats and a t shirt. Then he leant back down and kissed her again.

"Be careful Jack, one slip and we could both be in a lot of trouble here" she warned.

"I will, promise" he smiled and quickly walked back into the front room, remembering to shut the bedroom door on his way.

"So, Dad, what did ya wanna ask me?" he said as he entered the room, but stopped short at the jacket Jacob was holding.

"What's my daughters jacket doing here?" he asked with a dangerous tone to his voice. Jack was thankful for the first time in his life that he had been special forces and knew how to think on his feet.

"Oh that, she left it here the other night when the guys were over for a team night, she did actually ask me to take it in yesterday but I completely forgot, why what did you think?" he asked slyly, thinking Jacob wouldn't actually insinuate anything.

"Well, that's the point to my visit Jack, I think somethings going on between you and Sam and I want to know how long" he glared at Jack and he didn't know what to say.

"Jake, I may have … feelings for your daughter, I won't deny that to you, I respect you too much, but I also respect Sam a hell of a lot too, please don't ask me to have to bring those feelings to the surface, as her CO I don't have the luxury to do that" Jacob looked at him intently before sighing and starting to walk to the door.

"I know that you would never hurt Sam, I know you too trust each other with out exception so I'm gonna tell you this, I think you're good for her and I think she's good for you. I don't know what George can do to help you in this situation, but I urge you to at least ask him before either of you make any rash decisions such as quitting from the air force, I want you to promise me right here and know that you'll protect her if I'm not able to do so" he fixed Jack with a stare.

"Always" Jack promised simply.

"Good, now I'm gonna get back to the base"

"Yeah, bye Jacob" he said and saw the man out, he walked back into the bedroom to see a fully dressed Sam pacing the room. The moment she saw him she walked into his arms hugging him fiercely.

"What happened, did he notice anything, are you ok?" she asked him, her voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"Nothing much, just your jacket which I told him was left from our last team night and yeah I'm fine" he answered laughing at her reaction. He told her everything that Jacob said.

"So what are we gonna do, should we just tell Hammond when we get there to see what he can do?" she frowned.

"Well it seemed to me that he knew something that I didn't like he and Hammond have discussed us before and have come up with a solution should we ask him so yeah I think we should" They talked it out for a while and Sam suddenly grinned at Jack.

"Always huh?" she smirked but Jack was uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes Sam, always, I said last night that I wanted you to stay forever and I meant it" Sam just smiled, "Ok well I'm gonna get in the shower and then we can head to the base"

They ended up sharing a shower (to conserve water of course!) and then they both went to the base in Jacks truck, planning to use the excuse of car trouble if anyone asked. They got there just in time to see Jacob through the Stargate, he gave Sam a hug and then looked at them with a weird look, as if to say, take care of each other (they both figured he knew now) and then he left. This left Jack and Sam with one last person to deal with, Hammond.

"Are you ready for this Sam?" he asked as they were stood outside his office waiting to knock.

"Yes Jack, come on lets get this over with" he smiled and took her hand in his, knocked on the door and entered. Hammonds face could just be seen staring in some shock at the joint hands of his two best officers before the door shut, leaving Jack and Sam with some explaining to do.

The End.

A/N. Ok I couldn't end it all cheesy, it had to be at least something left to your imaginations! I'm really sorry it took so long to get this chap out, its been so manic at work, I mean I've been training all the new starters in the systems and then I've had to be trained myself in becoming a duty supervisor (so basically I get yelled at more now because I take all the escalates, sarcastic yay!) Anyways, I should hopefully have the new chap of "I can't believe this" up soon know this training group is out of the way although there is a new one soon not to mention the fact that the new HARRY POTTER book is out on the 16th, YAY! Seriously thought I hope to have it done soon, thanx for all your patience and fantastic reviews, please keep 'em coming, thanx guys luv Nicki.


End file.
